Techo (TrueArenaOneOneOne)
Techo '''is a Team Pack character for the AnthonyM and the World of Sketch franchise in LEGO Dimensions. Background '''Techo Techo never knew who he was in the past, as moving from the Idea Graveyard to the Scrap Island was a character-changing experience for him. Without memory of who he was or where he came from, he just started tinkering with scrapped gadgets and gizmos, making his own, including a Laser Rifle with infinite ammo, a backpack with extra arms, and a Shock Staff. He discovered a raw energy that only interacts with anything living and mechanical; Tekoa. This energy helped Techo overcome his fear of facing bad guys, as it could allow him to regenerate his own health or even power up his normally weak attacks. However, Tekoa could not be tapped into indefinitely. After meeting AnthonyM and Strongarm, he (alongside the others and his crush and eventual lover Blurri) went on to form the M-Crew. Not long after they all defeated Shadus for their first time had he and Blurri confessed their love to each other. Sunny Shot Techo After observing how sweltering summer heat affected most Sketchians, he started up a small treat cart called The Sunny Shot. With this, he'd serve up cold treats of all types, cooled with the use of an Ice Gem-powered machine. With this costume, Techo takes on a secondary element of Ice, making him a dual Ice/Electric type. Techo's Stats Techo sports the highest HP stat of the M-Crew, but has very low Defense. His decent Attack and Speed round him out to be a glass cannon. He's not the best character to fight head-on with, but he can pack a punch when he really gets his strong attacks going. Dimensions Crisis Techo's looking forward to traveling the many other worlds ahead of him, but shudders at the thought of facing Lord Vortech. World * World of Sketch: East Sketchima Scrap Island (U23) Quotes Special Variant Sunny Shot Techo '''is packaged in a special Holiday Pack which includes all 5 AnthonyM characters. Each has a unique variant, and Techo's is themed around summer. His clothes are yellow and blue, to symbolize the sun and water. Miscellaneous Actions '''Entrance and Exit * Techo jumps out of the portal and twirls his staff. * Sunny Shot Techo jumps out of the portal, drinks a slushy, and then puts the rest of it away. * Techo polevaults into the portal with his staff, then waves to the camera as he falls in. Idle Animations * Techo takes his goggles off and adjusts the straps, then puts them back on. * Techo grabs a little bit of Tekoa from the air with his staff. As it glows, Techo admires its blue light. * Sunny Shot Techo drinks a slushy, then puts the rest of it away. Finishing Moves * Techo touches the prongs of his staff to his opponent, which electrocutes them. * Techo builds a turret, pilots it, and shoots the enemy, exploding the turret in the process. Trivia * Techo and '''ACU Trooper '''both wield staff weapons that conduct electricity. ** Techo cannot light up things with his staff though. * If Techo was to be manufactured, he'd need to have a new light greenish-blue color or revive the discontinued teal color. His hair and pants are both aqua green. * Techo's Toy Tag features a mechanical look, with the addition of his shirt and hexagonal "T" logo. * Techo's interaction with Plague Knight is based around the fact that both characters can heal on the fly in their respective games. ** Plague Knight uses Health Tonics, which can also increase his maximum health up to 10 segments. * Sunny Shot Techo's secondary element of Ice only affects his moves' element. It does not give him the Ice Blast ability. Gallery Category:Customs by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch characters Category:Team Pack Characters Category:Custom Characters by TrueArenaOneOneOne Category:AnthonyM and the World of Sketch Category:Characters Category:Acrobatics Category:Pole Vault Category:Technology Category:Hacking Category:Intelligence Access Category:Electricity Category:Charge Transfer Category:Fix-It Category:Scrap Metal Build Category:Arcanus Summon Category:Sketchian Combo-Combat